Seth's Turn
by TheJoJoker
Summary: Seth finds his imprint who is an OC of mine hope yall like it
1. Chapter 1

Seth POV:

I sat in Jacob's living room in silence, I watched Renesmee flip through the channels, Jacob, being the big softy towards her that he is, let her put on some romantic comedy, boooriiiing. I groaned and stood up, Jacob rolled his eyes at me and Quil stood with me.

"Where you Headed?" He asked questioningly.

"Anywhere that we can we watch football rather than this boring junk" I replied making Quil laugh and Jacob snort however Renesmee shot him a glare that quickly shut him up.

Me and Quil left eager to get to my place, in which would hopefully be free of the women, Leah really, she's always so moody and annoying, she thinks I can't take care of myself. I jumped in Quil's car and he drove.

It was raining, ice on the ground, if I wasn't a werewolf I'd be shivering. I sighed and sat back and Quil glanced over.

"What's up with you?" he asked quietly and I shrugged.

"Just tired I guess" I replied after a minute.

We sat in silence for a while when finally we pulled up at my place. I led Quil inside and shouted "Anyone Home?!" and received no reply. I plopped on the couch and channel surfed while Quil got Popcorn, chips, and Soda's. I finally found the game when Leah burst through the door, and took control of the remote right before the last touchdown. Quil looked heartbroken and I stood up and glared at Leah "Leah!" I shouted but she just shrugged and continued watching her own show.

Quil and I looked at each other and Quil said finally "I gotta get going" and he with that he grabbed his soda and quickly left. I sighed and walked out in the back yard, nothing to do. I looked around again as if something was gonna change. I took off my shirt and pants and phased into a wolf.

I ran into the woods, not paying attention to where I was going, just running. I slammed into something small, and soft and it smelt good. It flew back and hit a tree. I stopped and looked around for what I hit, finally I spotted something pale with dark brown hair and full lips, along with beautiful facial features, a beautiful girl…I looked around, there was a bag, I looked inside it and saw a flashlight, some clothes, very little food, and a water bottle. Nothing else.

_Is she running away?_ I thought and suddenly heard Sam's thoughts.

_Is who running away, Seth, where are you? _Sam thought to me and my eyes widened, I turned to the girl, unconscious. I picked her up by her jacket and ran, I didn't want anyone to find her, but I had to get her somewhere safe where they would take care of her without question. The Cullens. I ran in the direction of their house.

_Seth! STOP! NOW!_

Sam ordered but I kept running, for the first time I was not obeying Sam…_but why?_ I thought but soon stopped and just ran. Soon after it was a chorus of Jared, Paul, Embery, and Quil, all yelling for me.

Edward was waiting for me outside. He must have heard me coming. I stopped in front of him and Carlisle came out and took the small girl from me and carried her in. I phased and Edward handed me a pair of pants. I put them on and rushed inside to see the girl, she looked small, but her face looked about fourteen or fifteen, I was fifteen now.

I watched the beautiful figure, just lying there. I turned as Carlisle walked in.

"She should be fine" he said quietly and I looked at him.

"I didn't mean to hurt her…I wasn't paying attention…" I said near tears that I hurt her, unsure of why I felt like this.

Carlisle sighed and put a hand on my shoulder "I know Seth. No one blames you for what happened, However, why didn't you take her to another hospital?" he asked slowly and I looked down and shrugged.

"She looked to be running away…I…I didn't want to turn her in if something bad was going on…" I said realizing for the first time, that I had been selfish, thinking only of what I wanted, rather than thinking of what could have happened to her. I growled lowly to myself as images of what could have been done to her popped into my head.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and I saw Sam, Paul, Jared And Embery, stalking in, Embery hung back a few paces, clearly not wanting to take part in what was going to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth POV:

Sam gripped my for arm making me wince and yanked me into another room, Paul stayed behind with the black headed girl. Sam growled angrily at me.

"What were you thinking?! Someone could have seen you! She could remember and tell everyone! How could you be so irresponsible Seth?! I thought more of you." I looked down ashamed now and finally he and Jared left to speak with Carlisle. Embery hung back and talked quietly.

"Did you imprint?" he asked quietly making me look up at him.

"I don't know." I said finally looking in the room the girl was in, she looked so peaceful and beautiful. I looked back Embery. "If I did, I'd want it to be with her."

He looked taken aback by this but nodded. He looked to where Sam and Carlisle were talking, then to where Jared and Paul were fooling around with Carlisle's medical equipment. I walked over to the small fragile girl lying on the couch and kneeled on the ground beside her, ignoring the stares. I stroked some hair out of the girls face and she twitched.

I yanked my hand back and her eye's fluttered open. She stared into my eyes and I stared back, I never wanted to stop gazing at her, all I wanted was to be with her, and protect her, and love her, forever. It was only when Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder that I realized the entire house was silent.

Carlisle kneeled in front of her and I helped her sit up, she was weary of everyone but had instant trust towards me. She subconsciously gripped my hand and I sat on the couch beside her while Carlisle spoke.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme, our children, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper And Alice, and our close friends, Sam, Paul, Jared, Embery, and, Seth" he said waving a hand to everyone but the only ones the girl really acknowledged were Carlisle and I.

"What's your name?" Carlisle asked and she looked around slowly before answering.

"Dallas Taylor" She replied in a soft, shy, nervous voice. I looked at her and smiled and she looked back and a blush spread across her face.

"How old are you my dear?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Turning fifteen next week" she said in the same voice as before.

"Where did you come from?" Sam asked his deep voice hard as his eye's shifted between Dallas and I, gathering what was going on.

"I-I ran away from the Washington state orphanage…w-what happened to me?" She replied with tears hiding in her eyes and I gave her hand a gentle squeeze, looking at Sam in a plea to tell her.

He nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Dallas POV:

I looked at Seth waiting for his answer. He finally opened his mouth and closed it, unsure of how to tell me something, but what? I looked around. Everyone knew, so why was it so hard to tell me, we just met and I trusted him, did he not trust me?

"I was running in the woods…I ran into you… you flew back and hit a tree, and I carried you here" he said finally but I was still confused, he didn't hit me... some animal did…a bear maybe?

"You didn't hit me, a large bear did." I replied glaring at him for the lie. He shook his head and sighed and picked me up and looked at Sam as I struggled to get free. Sam and the others followed us out of the housed and he sat me on the porch steps. I scooted closer to Carlisle and Esme, only trusting them so far. Seth walked to the edge of the yard and started running, and suddenly, he was a gigantic silver wolf in his place.

My eye's widened in shock. I started shacking but when Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder it was freezing. Seth went behind a tree and came back out wearing some shorts and rushed over to me. He kneeled in front of me, and I looked down.

"Please don't be angry…" he said in a slight beg making me look into his eyes.

"I can't be mad at you…I don't understand why, I just can't." I said sadly and he took a breath.

"That's the other thing. I imprinted on you…like mates or…made for each other…fate wants us together." He said and I looked at everyone else for conformation. They all nodded, as some sighed. I looked back at Seth unsure of what to do. Seth looked at Sam; Sam must have been the leader of this pack.

Sam took a breath. "She ran away from an orphanage, we have to let them know she's here, but, me and Emily could take her in as a foster child…" he suggested and I looked to Seth and looked at him.

"Really?!" he said excitedly and Sam nodded. Seth turned and smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me a bear hug squeezing me tight.

"Seth…Can't…breath!" I said so he could be sure to hear me and he loosened his grip on me but held me close, I hugged back, breathing in his scent, the fresh smell of pine, mixed in with the faded smell of candy bars, and something else that made it unique, and I loved every bit of it.

Everyone laughed. It seemed so…perfect…

To perfect.


End file.
